1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a machine for rolling up relatively short lengths of carpet used as temporary runners. In many public buildings, during wet weather, carpet runners or mats are laid on the floor immediately inside of entrances to absorb most of the water and pick up most of the dirt carried in from the outside. This prevents the water and dirt from being carried throughout the building, into elevators, etc. and greatly facilitates the maintenance of building lobbies, hallways, and the like. These carpet runners quickly become soiled and are then laundered and rolled for use when next needed. The present invention is directed to a machine for facilitating rolling up carpet runners after laundering.
2. The Prior Art
No prior art machine for accomplishing the same purpose is known to applicant. Heretofore such laundered carpet runners have been rolled manually.